This inventive subject matter relates to the systems, apparatus, and methods for the reduction of drag in a spacecraft or missiles. The reduction of drag in spacecraft and missiles is of particular concern as atmospheric friction can cause the nosecone to increase beyond the failure point. Clearly ways to reduce would benefit missiles, allowing them to travel at higher speeds, and spacecraft, allowing them to reenter the atmosphere without the fear of destruction. Also described are the details and means to transform an isentropically expanded hypersonic stochastic vortex flux (Z-plane singularity) back into isentropic (Y-plane) mode by means of (micro/planetary) splines that reset the hypersonic stochastic vortex flux back into a supersonic isentropic front by means of contra rotating micro or planetary splines.